A day without visions
by JasperColouredEyes
Summary: Lame title but oh well. A day without visions for Alice who wants to spend time with Jasper.APOV


I took his hand and we walked at human pace down to the forest.

I didn't look into the future today, whatever visions came would only come to my immediate attention if they were important, today I wanted to concentrate on just Jasper and me, something I didn't do often enough. The emotions Jasper was putting out was subtle, I could feel it but only partly he only wanted me to know what he was feeling, pure joy. I felt the same and would even if it wasn't unintentionally radiating out from him.

I smiled up at him and he grinned back charmingly while giving my hand a squeeze. I picked up the pace, twirling ahead, towing him along, as we passed tree upon tree. The sun was quite strong today, strong enough to filter through the trees and make spotlights every few feet.

"Where are we going Alice?" his deep voice was in my ear as his arm snaked its way around my waist.

"I don't know, I thought we'd just walk for a bit." I replied expecting the answer I didn't need visions to foresee. He chuckled

"That makes a change." He said with nonchalance making me correct in my assumption for his answer. What did surprise me was what he said next "This isn't another test is it? You're not going to drag me past some human to see if I'll just walk past? 'Because you know I will Alice."

I hadn't realised he had noticed the tests I'd been secretly leading him on. I knew he could handle most of them easily but I always felt I had to make sure.

"You're surprised!" he laughed reading my emotions "Alice you're really not as perceptive as you think you are." I grinned and shoved him to the ground only to get myself pulled down as well. We lay, laughing quietly, perfectly at ease as the sunlight sparkled on our skin.

"So were just walking?" he asked still smiling

"I promise that's all we're doing." I replied honestly."

"Good." He said as he kissed me softly before getting us both back onto our feet again.

Jasper wrapped both his arms around me, pulling me close to him. I came willingly, hugging him back as my emotions rose. I wondered briefly how the humans could think us cold, Jasper seemed perfect to me, before his arms became iron chains around me adn he whispered in my ear

"Race you to the field? GO!"

He was off before I could straighten myself fully and i raced after him. I could hear his soft laughter ahead of me and i chimned along. The green of the trees raced past me at amazing speeds but he was still faster.

Jasper beat me, of course, though i did catch up to him at one point, Right before he zoomed of ahead at top speed once again.

"Tall people get all the speed." I complained half-heartedly when I reached him at the baseball field. He chuckled as he took the hand I had reached out to him.

"Thought about a punishment for my terrible cheating yet?" he asked as he sat himself down on the grass

"Not yet, but I'll bet ya at some point." I replied as i took my seat on his lap. I leant my head back against his shoulder and breathed in deeply. I loved the smell of the sun. I didn't get to smell it very often. It was one of my favourites, third only to Jasper's scent and the scent of human blood.

I could smell Jasper as well, his scent fused with the sun so perfectly, rich and sweet but with a deep tang that was so Jasper. I laughed at myself then thinking about how strange minds like mine could work at all.

"I have felt nothing but happiness from you today, it's rather nice."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you." I replied simply. His arms wound around my waist and he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered with such warmth that my stomach filled with butterflies instantly. It was amazing how after all these years, Jasper could still do that to me when nothing else did, not fear, not worry, excitement or anything else. Only Jasper.

I shifted to stare up at his face and only moments later his black eyes met mine. I don't know how often we do this or how long we could do it for but it was something we had always done, studying every detail of each other's face that we already knew by heart.

I looked past his scars easily, I always had, Jasper's face had never been anything less than beautiful to me. Even in my first vision of him my instincts should have screamed 'dangerous' but I had never felt that I had only felt love for him, he was made for me and I for him.

I felt the heat of the sun lessen as it went down and the smell I could now taste was cooler, damp. Soon the darkness flooded around us throwing Jaspers face into a new light, richer colours became more pronounced and his eyes seemed deeper. I had to smile then, breaking the trance we were caught in, and he smiled back quickly before flashing to his feet. Turning around he offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet. I twirled under his arm before hugging myself to his side, pulling his arm around my shoulder. We walked on smoothly making our way back inot the cover of trees just as it started to rain. It came down lightly, only slight amounts making it through the thick tangled, canopy of the forest.

I knew rain to be among Jasper's favourite scents. Fresh and cool were the words he had used when I had asked him once. I wondered if he loved the rain because he had lived so long in the south.

Though I liked the rain as well I didn't like the feel of wet shoes and Jasper knew that much which, I suppose, was why we had sped up. Unfortunately the rain picked up as well and managed to get to my socks. I grimaced and Jasper chuckled as he felt the discomfort in my mood. A wave of ease sped through me, I hugged him closer and kissed his chest in thanks. He rubbed my arm in comfort and picked up the pace once more so that we were back home in no time.

I sat down on the top step that was sheltered by the porch roof. Jasper chose to sit on the step below me, still in the rain, he kissed the hand of mine that he still held before leaning his head against my knees and closing his eyes. He could have been asleep, if that were possible, he sat so still with the rain coming down on him and my fingers gently combing through his hair, humming to himself quietly.

Slowly the rain eased off and we were left sitting in the silver of the moon light.


End file.
